I've Been Searching
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: We found our brothers Stefan and Damon. But Damon's changed. He isn't the same brother he was back in 1864, now he's a killer. My twin brother Jamie hates him. I'm willing to look past it since Jamie and I have spent a hundred years searching for them, but can Jamie? As the days go by it seems Jamie's hatred for Damon is getting worse. I hope I can stop it before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

_I heard my brothers scream over the sound of the gun shots. Another gun shot, and I still hear the screaming. I watch my two brothers fall to the ground and yet the screaming continues. That's when I realized, it wasn't my brothers screaming. It was me. I didn't think my father could be so heartless. I didn't think he would kill his own sons._

"Alexandra Hunter, what are you doing?" My math teacher Mr. Smith, snapped, slamming his ruler on his desk.

"Nothing." I replied quickly. I snapped my journal closed as Mr. Smith slowly began to walk over to my desk. He had his arms across his chest. Everyone in the seventh grade knew that when he had his arms crossed, he was serious. No one messed with Mr. Smith when he was serious. I shoved my journal under my math text-book as he approached my desk. I could see my twin brother, Jamie mouthing something to me, but I kept my focus on Mr. Smith.

"Alexandra, what were you doing?" He repeated. By now the class had their eyes on Mr. Smith and me, waiting for me to reply.

"My name is Alex. I wasn't doing anything." I insisted.

"Then what's this?" He smirked, moving aside my text-book to reveal my journal. Before I could say anything he picked up the old, brown journal and walked to the front of the class.

"That's my journal." I said, calmly. A voice inside my head screamed, telling me to take it back from him. I took a deep breath and bit my tongue softly, praying he wouldn't read it.

"That's Alex's journal, give it back!" Jamie shouted at him, but Mr. Smith ignored him while he walked to the front of the class.

_"1864._Is this a joke?" He demanded. I hated that he was flipping through my journal but I remained calm.

"It's been passed down, along with the others." I muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't want to see it again." He scoffed, tossing me back my journal. I grasped it tightly. My journal was the most important thing to me. I don't know what I would do without it. I read my journal, beginning to end every day, so I wouldn't forget a thing. I read it, hoping that maybe Jamie and me were right. That they _were _still alive somewhere, that they were looking for us too. I hoped that someday we would find them, and we'll all be together again.

* * *

"I'm home!" I called. I hung up my sweater and placed my backpack gently on the stairs. Jamie did the same before racing upstairs to his room. I walked down our old, narrow hallway and into the kitchen. I could hear the old floor boards creaking under my weight. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the white paper left for us.

_"Gone shopping with Mark. I'll be back by four, if not before then. Mom." _I read out loud. I threw the note in the trash can on my way to my room. She was often away with Mark. We didn't mind too much, we liked being alone. Jamie and me were often in our rooms, winting. Playing games. It was always quiet. It helped me think better when it was quiet. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my journal.

"Alex! Jamie!" I heard Mark call. We're seven years older than him, he's only six. We grew to love him. I closed my journal and placed it gently in the back of my dresser. I was very secretive about it. I walked down the creaky stairs. Our mother had walked into the kitchen. Mark fumbled with his shoes. I bent down next to him and helped him take off his left shoe. He really liked snakes. Along the side of his shoe. Every step Mark took the shoes would flash a bright green color.

"No. I can do it myself." He said as I tried to take off his right shoe. I nodded slightly as he managed to take it off. I pulled him to his feet and grasped his hand in mine as we walked down the narrow hallway. We walked into our kitchen. The walls were bright blue with a dark blue trim. The blue marble dinning table matched the marble counter top. Mother had told Jamie, Mark and me that our father had built the house. She laughed and said that he was a huge fan of the color blue. All the walls in the house matched the kitchen. I didn't mind too much, I was quite fond of the color blue myself. Jamie had a sapphire ring while I had a sapphire blue necklace, dangling around my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex are you going to the Founder's day celebration?" My best friend, Saddie Miller asked. Her family was also one of the founding families, along with mine. Saddie and I had met at a Founding party. It was the day Jamie and me had returned home from boarding school. Mother decided to send us to Mystic Middle School instead. She like the thought that we would be closer to home. We didn't really have a choice, Mother always forced us to go to Founding celebrations.

"You're saying that as if I have a choice." I laughed, moving forward in the lunch line. I watched in disgust as the lunch lady, Miss Howard placed a bowl of slimy, green glop on my tray. It looked as if it had been sitting out for months and it smelled even worse. Many students had complained about the green glop but the principle refused to take action. We were stuck the icky green goo.

"Why don't you just tell your mom you don't want to go." Saddie suggested as Miss Howard gave her the green glop.

"You know I can't do that." I sighed, as we walked over to our table. No one understood why Jamie and me never disobeyed our mother. No one ever would know either, they couldn't. Saddie and me often sat alone at lunch. Sometimes Jamie would join us but he liked to sit alone a lot, and think. I knew exactly what he was thinking about too, because I thought about it all the time. Saddie and me didn't care if it was just the two of us, we liked being alone. I glanced around the drabby cafeteria. The light green walls were almost as gross looking as the glop. The gray floors looked as if they had never been swept.

"I guess I'll see you there then." She shrugged. I just nodded as I forced the green glop into my mouth. I gulped down a glass of water to get the horrible taste from my taste buds. I found it was easier if you didn't chew.

"I guess." I said, my eyes staring at the clock. The teachers were giving us an early dismissal today due to the founders celebration.

"Want to hang out? I'm sure your mother will let you hang out before the founder's party." Saddie asked as the bell went off.

"I can't. My mom wants Jamie and me home." I told her, grabbing my backpack from behind my chair.

"Then I'll see you later, bye!" Saddie called, rushing out the door with the other students. I slowly walked out of the lunch room. I walked down the bright yellow hallways and stopped at my locker. Mine was the closest to the front door. _35 13 7. _I dialed my locker combination and pulled on my lock. It made a clicking sound as I unlocked it. I grabbed my blue sweater and locked it back up.

"Boo." Jamie said, startling me as I closed my locker.

"Stop that! Someone could have seen you!" I said, trying to sound serious. My voice gave me away.

"No one saw me. Besides, everyone knows I'm the fastest kid in our grade, maybe even the whole school." Jamie laughed.

"That's only because you cheat." I punched him in the am playfully as we walked down the hallway. We walked out the front door. We turned left, towards our house. We lived pretty close to the school. Just a few houses down. I opened the door to our house.

"We're home!" I called.

"Hi Alex. Hi Jamie." Mark shouted from the living room. I smiled as I entered the room. He was drawing on his notepad. I knew he was going to be a great artist when he was older.

"Alex, Jamie, now that you're home you can get ready for the founder's day party." My mother called from the kitchen.

"Alright!" I called back. I walked upstairs to get ready for tonight. Jamie wasn't too far behind me.

* * *

"Hey Alex! The fire works are going to start soon! Do you want to come watch them with me?" Saddie asked, walking over to Mother, Mark, and me. Jamie had asked to stay home.

"Can I hang out with Saddie?" I pleaded. My mother looked as if she were thinking about it.

"All right, but I want you back right after the fire works." My mother said. I nodded as Saddie and I raced into the crowd. The whole town was here, I knew pretty much everyone since Mystic Falls was a small town.

"Look! They're starting!" Saddie called. We both glanced up at the sky as it exploded in color and light. I heard an eery noise as the second firework went off. The noise hurt my ear drums, it felt like someone was jabbing me with needles and pins. My pressed my hands hard against my ears but it didn't keep the sound out. I fell to my knees. I could see other people dropping to their knees in pain, Saddie wasn't one of them. I couldn't hear her over the noise but I knew Saddie was calling for help.

"Here's another one!" A police man said, I could only just hear him. Two police men raced over to me. _They're going to help me. _One officer pulled out a needle. He jabbed my arm roughly and I felt more pain. Not from the needle itself, but from the liquid inside. _Vervain. _I felt myself being lifted up. I watched Saddie scream at them as they carried me away but they ignored her. _They know about me. What's going to happen to me now?_

* * *

I awoke to desperate cries for help. I coughed as smoke-filled my lungs. I glanced around. I was surrounded by many people. I could see the orange flames consuming some of the people, the rest of the flames began to spread. It wouldn't be long before they reached me. I coughed once more. The vervain weakened me. I saw flames die down as someone rushed in. He ran towards me. He stepped over me as he reached for the boy beside me. One had brown hair while the other had black. The brown-haired one helped up the black-haired boy and tried to carry him away.

"Wait." The boy with black hair said, glancing over at me.

"We have to go." The brown-haired one urged. He said a name that I couldn't hear.

"She's a child, we can't leave her here." He insisted. The other one nodded. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. He helped the other one up the stairs. I could see the fire works as we reached outside. Two figures stood waiting, I couldn't make out who they were our what they looked like.

"Who is this?" One of them asked, it sounded like a girl.

"I don't know." The brown-haired boy said, shaking his head.

"Let's get them back to the house." Said a different voice, also a girl's. My eyes slowly began to close and my world went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes, thinking I would be in my room. In my bed, in my house. But I wasn't. My heart pounded as I tried to remember where I was. I took a deep breath and focused on my surroundings. I could hear people talking downstairs.

_"How is she?" A girl asked. _

_"She's asleep." Said a boy._

_"I'll go and check on her." Said a different boy,_

His voice was getting closer. I could hear him coming up the stairs. I gasped when the door swung open, the boy with black hair stepped into the room. I rubbed my eyes. _Is this who I think it is? _

"I see you're awake." He smiled warmly.

"Don't hurt me." I said almost automatically.

"You can never be too sure with Damon." The brown-haired boy retorted, leaning up against the door frame. _Did he just say 'Damon'? _

"I won't hurt you." Damon said, ignoring the other boy.

"Word of advice, don't trust Damon. He's nothing but trouble." The brown-haired boy said sternly.

"Stefan, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Damon scoffed.

"I'm on my way." Stefan said, he turned to me. "Don't trust him." he said, disappearing into the hallway.

"Well, I have something to do. You should be fine here." Damon said, turning his back on me.

"No!" I said, grabbing his hand.

"Your emotions are heightening, that's what happens when you fist become a vampire." Damon said.

"I know. I've been around a lot longer than you think." I sighed.

"Well, like I said I have something I need to do." He said, pulling his hand out of my grasp.

"Wait no! Don't leave me again." I cried into my hands. _I don't want to be alone anymore. _

"Again? I only left you for a few minutes before." Damon frowned.

"That's where you're wrong. For over one hundred years I've been looking for you and now you're leaving me again." I cried. Damon sat down beside me.

"What are you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't you recognise me?" I asked, tears still flowing down my face.

"Sorry, but I don't normally hang around kids." Damon shrugged.

"Damon I grew up a bit. It's me, Alex." Damon's eyes widened.

"How?" He asked.

"We watched you and Stefan die. Jamie and me watched father pull the trigger, killing you both. I cried so hard, I told myself I was never going to forgive him for what he did to you. But then father died that night. Jamie found him in the morning, a steak in his chest. Jamie and me had no one to take care of us so Johnathan Gilbert sent us away, to a boarding school. We stayed there for six years, on our thirteenth birthday someone came to us in the night. She told us she could help us find you and Stefan. We always suspected, that you were both alive somewhere." I said, I couldn't help but breath heavily.

"How did you know?" Damon asked.

"Your bodies went missing. We were the only ones who found it a little suspicious but no one listened to us, we were just sad little kids who lost their family. She helped us look for you for a while, or at least she pretended to. We realised that she wasn't actually trying to find you, so we left. We came home, and now we live here." I said, looking into his green eyes.

"Well you've found me now." Damon took a deep breath.

"Promise me you won't leave us alone like that again. Damon please promise Jamie and me won't be alone anymore." I burst out in tears. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I promise Alex. I promise I won't leave you anymore." Damon whispered in my ear. _Saddie! _I thought, remembering how traumatized she was when they took me away. I thought of Mother, or who everyone in Mystic Falls _thinks_ my mother is, And Mark and Jamie. _What did they think when I didn't meet up with them after the fireworks. I have to go home. _I glanced at Damon. _But I've only just found him and Stefan. I love Mark, but he isn't my real brother. He just thinks he is. I'll have to make up something. I'll tell them something. Did Jamie think something was wrong when I didn't come home? He'll be happy to hear what I've found out!_

"Where have you been staying?" Damon asked, almost reading my mind.

"I've been staying with the Hunters. They believe Jamie and me are their kids who's been off at boarding school." I told him. I was still so happy that I found them at last.

"They'll wonder where you went." Damon said.

"So will the kids at school." I added, still looking into his green eyes.

"I'll drop you off at your house, then you can decide if you want to go to school." Damon said.

"But I've only just got you back." I protested.

"Meet me outside by the office after school. I'll meet you then. You bring Jamie and I'll bring Stefan." Damon said. I nodded. He led me downstairs and outside. I got into his blue truck. I stared out the window as we crossed Wickery Bridge. I swallowed hard as Damon stopped in front of my house.

"Remember to meet me after school." Damon reminded me as I hoped out of his truck. I stood on the sidewalk, watching him speed away. _Goodbye Brother. _I took a deep breath as I walked up the pathway and opened the door.

"Alex!" Mark cried, embracing me tightly. His nails were digging into my skin. Jamie pulled him off me.

"Alex is back, we're going to school now!" Jamie called, pulling me out the door after him. I had just enough time to grab my backpack.

"Where were you? I was so scared, I heard this noise, Alex it hurt so bad. I just wanted it to go away. It did after a while, and I waited for you to come home but you didn't." He cried.

"I heard it too. Where does Mother think I was?" I asked, ignoring his fist question. _I'll surprise him later. _

"I compelled her to think that she let you spend the night at Saddie's." Jamie shrugged.

"Thank you, Jamie." I hugged him.

"Just tell me what's going on next time, alright?" Jamie sighed.

"I promise." I smiled as we reached the office door. I thought about Mark. What would he think when Jamie and me just left him one day? _He may not be my bother by blood, but he will always be my brother at heart. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Jamie hurry up!" I urged, pulling him forward.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Jamie asked, trying to pull away from my grip. _Just wait till he finds out. _

"It's a surprise!" I laughed. We reached my locker. I quickly dialed in my locker combination. _35 13 7. _I grabbed my backpack and slammed my locker closed.

"Can't you just tell me?" Jamie protested as a grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now would it be?" I retorted. I glanced around for Damon. _Where is he? _

"What are we waiting for, Mark to get a job?" Jamie asked.

"You'll see, they'll be here." I bit my lip. _Did he forget? _

"Who? Alex who are we waiting for?" Jamie asked. I sighed in relief as I saw a familiar blue truck pull up. Two teenagers sat in front. _Damon and Stefan. _

"Sorry we're a little late." Damon apologised.

"The girl we saved from the fire? This is the very important thing you dragged my over here for?" Stefan scoffed.

"Fire?" Jamie turned to me, his green eyes flared in alarm.

"It was nothing." I shrugged.

"You didn't bother to ask her name." Damon said.

"Why does that matter?" Stefan retorted.

"Go ahead; tell him your names, both of you." Damon smirked.

"I'm Alex."

"My name is Jamie." Stefan looked as if the wheels in his head were slowly turning as he put the pieces together,

"This is stupid, I'm going home Alex." Jamie scoffed, turning towards home.

"No you're not, your staying right here." Damon said, dashing in front of him.

"How did you do that? You were over there?" Jamie asked.

"Look, how about we skip the part where you pretend you're not a vampire?" Damon retorted.

"Fine. I'm a vampire. Big deal, I'm going home." Jamie tried to run but Damon grabbed his am tightly.

"Let me go!" Jamie hissed.

"You're going to stay here." Damon insisted.

"I don't have to listen to you." Jamie spat.

"Actually, you do. I am your big brother after all." Damon smirked. Stefan kept glancing between me and Jamie.

"How long have you been in town?" Jamie asked after a moment of silence.

"Why does it matter?" Damon scoffed.

"How long have you been in town?" Jamie repeated.

"Since the first day of school." Stefan replied, still staring at Jamie and me.

"Alex," Jamie pulled me to the side.

"Isn't it great? I found them!" I sighed happily. Jamie wasn't smiling with me, he was frowning.

"Alex all the animal attacks started when school did." Jamie said quietly, but we both knew they could hear him. When I didn't say anything, he walked back over to Damon.

"Did you kill all those people?" He asked.

"I killed some of them." Damon shrugged.

"They were innocent people!" Before I could stop him, Jamie pulled his am back and punched Damon in the face. Jamie must have hit him pretty hard, Damon's nose was bleeding.

"No, this isn't your fight. Jamie will be fine." Stefan said, holding me back so I couldn't interfere.

"That wasn't smart little brother." Damon retorted, wiping the blood from his nose.

"You murdered innocent people!" Jamie hissed.

"And you haven't killed anyone?" Damon scoffed. "We're vampires Jamie, it's what we do." Damon added when Jamie remained silent.

"They didn't have to die." Jamie hissed at him once more.

"You know Jamie, you're really getting on my nerves." Damon retorted.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Jamie challenged.

"Actually, yes." Damon smiled, he leaned toward Jamie and grasped his head. I watched in horror as Damon snapped Jamie's neck. Jamie fell to the ground.

"Jamie!" I screamed, releasing myself from Stefan's grip. I kneeled down beside Jamie.

"He was annoying me." Damon put his hands up as if to say, 'It wasn't me'

"You killed him!" I cried.

"Relax Alex, He'll be fine. It won't be long before he wakes up." Damon said as if it were nothing.

"Damon, of all the places you were to do that, it had to be in front of their school?" Stefan hit him on the side of his head.

"He was being annoying, we better take him somewhere else." Damon reached for Jamie.

"No, I'll carry him home. You've already done enough Damon." I hissed. I picked up my brother and began to walk down the street. I opened the door to our house. _Empty. As usual. _I carried my brother upstairs and placed him on his bed. I walked numbly to my room and closed the door. _Was it a mistake? Was bringing Jamie to them a mistake?_

* * *

"Jamie! Alex could you come down here please?" Mother called. It had been two days and yet Damon nor Stefan had made an appearance. _Maybe they're decided to leave us alone. I kinda wish they didn't. We've spent all these years looking for them and now it's like this? Was searching for them pointless? _

"Do you know what this is about?" Jamie asked as we walked down the stairs.

"No idea." I sighed. We walked down the narrow hallway and into the living room. Mark was coloring, again and mother was sitting on the couch.

"I need to tell you both something." She started.

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"You're both adopted. The two of you really are twins, you're just not really my kids. I don't know who your real parents are, but you have two older brothers. They weren't old enough to take care of you before, but they are now. They've requested that the two of you go live with them." She said.

"I'm not going with them." Jamie hissed. _What's going on? Damon or Stefan must have compelled her to tell us this. _

"You have no choice. Legally, they have custody over the two of you. I have no say in the matter. But don't worry, you won't be going far. You're brother's live right here in Mystic Falls, you'll still be able to keep you're friends and go to the same school. It will be the same only instead of living with Mark and me, you'll be living with them." She insisted.

"How long do we have?" I ask. _I want to be with them, but I don't know how I can leave Mark behind. _

"They're coming to get you tonight, you'd better pack your things." She sighed. I nodded, getting to my feet. Jamie and me walked down the narrow hallway.

"Damon did this. It had to have been him. He did this to get back at me." Jamie hissed.

"Get back at you? Jamie, he broke your neck! He's already gotten back at you for punching him in the face." I scoffed. I walked into my room without another word. I grabbed my suitcase from the bottom of my closet. I careful placed my clothes, books and knick-knacks in the bag. I walked over to my empty dresser, and reached for my journal the very back. I kept the rest of my journals, the ones that I've written on all the pages, in a box at the back of my closet. I carried all my things downstairs. Jammie was struggling with his bags. I helped him drag his suitcase down the stairs. I jumped and almost hit my head on the railing when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh perfect timing." Mother smiled, opening the door. Damon was leaning up against the door frame.

"Why don't you,"

"No. We'll be right there." Jamie interrupted, slamming the door in Damon's face. _He's still going to protect them, even if we don't live here. He's making sure Damon isn't invited in so he could harm them. _

"Alex, how does he know where we live?" Jamie hissed when Mother went back into the living room.

"He dropped me off that night I went missing." I told him. There was no use lying to Jamie, he's always been there for me. He was always at my side.

"Alex! How could you let him know where we live!" Jamie hissed at me.

"Jamie, what did you expect me to do? We've been looking for them for over a hundred years Jamie! And then they find me. Stefan and Damon saved me Jamie, I was in a burning building and they saved me, that's why I did it. I was afraid that if I walked home on my own, I'd lose them again." I hissed back, grabbing my luggage and stepping outside. Jamie followed after me, closing the door behind him. _It'll be easier without having to goodbye. I'll miss them dearly, but now I'm finally going to live with my real family. _


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't stand Damon!" Jamie hissed, his hands on his lap. Damon had taken us to the Salvatore boarding house and told us both to pick a room. Jamie had chosen the room farthest from Damon's, it was on the other side of the house. Reluctantly, I chose the room next to Jamie's. We both had a great view of the forest. Jamie and me were in my room, Jamie sat on the edge of my bed. I sat on the window seat in my room, staring out at the forest.

"What about the hundred years we spent looking for him and Stefan? Aren't you even the tiniest bit happy that we found them?" I asked, turning my head towards him.

"What do you expect me to do? Leap with joy that we found them? Jamie scoffed.

"Something like that, we spent one hundred years looking fo them and I don't want that to have been a waste." I retorted.

"He broke my neck Alex! Do you even care?" Jamie asked, he stared at me with his soulful green eyes. _Damon's _green eyes. He knew he had his eyes, I could tell he hated it.

"Jamie of course I care! It's just that Stefan and Damon are my brothers too. I care about them too. I can't stay angry with them!" I sighed.

"So you're just going to take Damon's side, even after everything that he did? Just thought I'd remind you that if it weren't for Damon, we'd still be with Mark. We'd still be living there." Jamie hissed, getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"Jamie I'm not taking his side!" I called to him.

"Well, you sure as hell aren't siding with me. I'm starting to think you've forgotten about me. Me, your twin. Me, who never abandoned you. Me, who stayed by your side for everything. 'Always and Forever' I'm gonna go." Jamie sighed.

"Where are you going?" I couldn't help but ask. _Is that how he feels? Like I've abandoned him?_

"To find Alex Salvatore, my sister. My sister who promised me on our thirteenth birthday that we would never part. That we would stay together always and forever. To find my twin sister. Because you sure as hell ain't her." Jamie hissed, walking away.

"Jamie wait!" I called, but he was already gone. _Have I really changed? _

* * *

"Oh my god Alex! What happened to you?" Saddie cried once she saw me. _Damn! I forgot about Saddie! She's been away for the past three days. _

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, fiddling with my necklace.

"What happened to you at the founders day celebration?" Saddie asked again.

"Who all did you tell?" I asked her.

"No one! I was so scared! Alex, I didn't go to school for three days because I was scared that you wouldn't be there. I had to work up enough courage to come today, I had to know if you were alright." Saddie cried.

"Did you tell your parents?" I asked.

"No, Alex I swear I didn't tell anyone!" Saddie insisted.

"Good." I nodded.

"Alex please tell me what happened." Saddie pleaded.

"Saddie, you're going to forget what happened at the founders day festival. I spent the night at your house that night but you got sick and I went home. You stayed home from school for three days because you were sick." I said, gazing into her eyes.

"You spent the night at my house. I've been sick for the past three days and that's why I haven't been at school." Saddie said.

"Good." I sighed, I hated using compulsion on my best friend but I had to. I couldn't have her spreading it around, even if she promised not to.

"So, where's Jamie?" Saddie asked. I rolled my eyes, I knew she liked my brother.

"I don't know. He took off before I could catch up to him." I shrugged.

"Oh ok." Saddie said, I could hear the disappointment in her voice. I picked up my backpack as the bell rang.

"Time for home room, I'll see you in english?" I said.

"Yeah, I'll see you then!" Saddie called over he shoulder before taking off to he locker. _I'll tell her everything soon. Then I won't have to keep everything from her. _

* * *

"Alex, isn't your house that way?" Saddie asked after school.

"It's a long story." I sighed. _I miss Mark, How is he coping with Jamie and me being gone? _

"I have time." Saddie shrugged. _I'm going to tell her, everything. She has a right to know, then she can decide for herself whether she wants to continue being my friend, or not. _

"Why don't you come over to my house?" I suggested. _Damon better play nice, I'm not that worried about Stefan. It's Damon I need to keep an eye on. _

"Alright." Saddie shrugged. I grabbed her hand and led her down the side-walk, away from my old house.

"Where are we?" Saddie's eyes widened once we reached the boarding house.

"My house." I replied, opening the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me you moved?" Saddie asked.

"You've been away. Look Saddie, there's a lot of things I haven't been telling you. But that all ends here, I'm going to tell you everything." I promised.

"Alex what are you talking about?" Saddie asked, confused.

"Look, let's go to my room. I'll explain everything to you there." I told her, leading the way to my room.

"Wow, you have an amazing view!" Saddie gasped, looking out the window.

"Who's this?" Damon asked, leaning up against my door frame.

"I don't believe I've met you." Saddie frowned.

"Damon, not now, okay?" I pleaded.

"Just checking up on my little sister." Damon winked before walking down the hall.

"Little sister?" Saddie asked.

"I'll get to that." I told her. She just nodded.

"Alright, Saddie do you believe in vampires?" I asked.

"Vampires? You mean those evil creatures who suck human blood?" Saddie asked.

"Yes." I winced as if she had hit me. _That's what she thinks of vampires? If I tell her mine and Jamie's secret, what if she feels that way about us? I didn't even talk to Jamie about this. _

"Why do you ask?" Saddie narrowed her eyes.

"What if, not all of them were evil?" I asked.

"What do you mean? They suck human blood and kill people. They are all evil." Saddie scoffed.

"But, what if not all of them were? What if, not all vampires drank _human_ blood?" I insisted.

"Alex, why are we even talking about this?" Saddie asked.

"Because you need to know what I am. Saddie I'm a vampire." I told her.

"Alex, quit messing with me." Saddie demanded.

"Saddie, I'm telling you the truth. Jamie and me aren't like other vampires, we only drink animal blood. I kept it from you because I was afraid that you would think I was a monster." I said, my eyes on the carpet.

"That's because you are a monster." Saddie hissed, heading for the door.

"Saddie wait,"

"What Alex? I just found out that my best friend and her brother who I've been crushing on are blood sucking murderers." She scoffed.

"We don't kill anyone. If you let me tell you my story then maybe you would understand." I insisted.

"Fine, but you're sitting far away from me." Saddie scoffed, sitting down on the floor close to the door. I nodded and sat on my bed.

"Back in 1864, my father helped rid Mystic Falls from vampires. Jonathan Gilbert created a device that would tell them who were vampires. They caught all of them. One of them, Katarina Patrova. My older brothers, Damon and Stefan were in love with her. When she was caught they tried to free her. My father pulled the trigger himself, killing them both. Jamie and me, only seven at the time, watched hopelessly. There wasn't anything we could do. In the morning, Jamie went into father's study, only to find him dead with a stake in his chest. Father wasn't a vampire, but someone had murdered him. I ran away from the house, crying. I didn't notice I had run to where my brothers were shot the night before, only their bodies weren't there. Having no one to take care of us, we were sent to boarding school. I was always reading books on vampires. Six years later; on my thirteenth birthday, a woman came to Jamie and me. She gave us a choice, she would leave us alone to grow old without any family, or let her make us immortal. She told us that Damon and Stefan were still alive, that she could help us find them. We chose our brothers."

"You became monsters so that you could find you brothers who betrayed you father?" Saddie retorted.

"They were the only family we had left!" I protested.

"You're all still monsters." Saddie hissed, getting to her feet.

"Saddie, I'm still me. I'm still you're best friend." I insisted.

"No you're not. You're a blood-sucking monster." Sadie spat.

"Saddie please, I'm still me." I pleaded.

"Look, I can't be friends with a vampire, I just can't Alex. I promise I'll keep you're secret but please, stay away from me." Saddie said, walking away. _Now I've lost my only friend, and my twin brother. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex, where are you going?" Jamie asked. It was the first time he had spoken to me all day.

"I'm going to see Mark." I replied.

"I'll come with you then." Jamie suggested.

"Do you want." I shrugged, sounding harsher than I meant to. Jamie followed me downstairs.

"Where are you two going?" Damon demanded, he was sitting by the fireplace drinking. He said it helped stop the cravings. _I think he's really trying to stop drinking human blood, for Jamie. _

"That's none of your business." Jamie hissed, pulling me out the door before I could say another word. We walked in silence until we reached the school.

"Saddie knows." I said.

"You told her?" Jamie hissed.

"Yes." I nodded.

"God damn it! We can't trust Saddie! Everyone will know by tomorrow!" Jamie sighed.

"_I _trust Saddie. If she says she won't say anything then she won't say anything." I insisted.

"Whatever you say Alex." Jamie sighed.

"So Jamie, any luck finding your twin sister, Alex Salvatore?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she's right here with me." He smiled.

"How can you be for sure" I prompted.

"Because Alex Salvatore, my twin, would have come here with me. If you weren't her, you would have stayed with Damon." He smiled, hugging me. I could feel his arms wrap around me. I glanced up at the house once he released me from his embrace.

"So, are we just going to knock on the door?" Jamie asked.

"We just came to speak to Mark, we will got to his room, he would be in there at this time." I told him, Jamie responded with a nod. We walked across the neatly cut grass and along the side-path. I knocked gently on Mark's bed room window.

"Alex, we're already invited in, we can just go through the window." Jamie scoffed, lifting the window sill. He motioned with his hand, allowing me to go first. I carefully placed my foot on the window sill and quietly jumped onto the carpet.

"Alex?" Mark said drowsily.

"Mark you will be quiet, you won't wake your mother." I told him.

"I'll me quiet." He yawned.

"I startled when Jamie landed beside with a low thud.

"Why did you leave?" Mark asked.

"We had to." Jamie walked over to him. He sat on the bed beside him. I sat on the other side.

"But I'm just going to miss you." Mark cried softly.

"We're here to fix that." I told him.

"Does this mean you're staying?" Mark asked hopefully.

"Sorry little buddy, it doesn't." Jamie sighed.

"Mark do you remember that movie we all watched together, when that one girl sang that song to the other girl who was dieing, and you said that song reminded you of dad?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mark nodded.

"How about Jamie and me sing it to you?" I suggested.

"I'd like that." Mark sniffled.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow." _

_"A bed of grass, a soft green pillow." _Jamie joined in.

_"Lay down your head, and close your eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, and here it's warm, and here the daisies guard, you from every harm." _Jamie and me sang together.

_"Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true." _Jamie sang.

_"Here is, the place where I love you." _Mark sang through sniffles.

_"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, a cloak of leaves a moon beam ray," _I sang.

_"Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay." _Jamie sang.

_"For when again it's morning, they'll wash away," _We sang together. I glanced at Jamie, he had his eyes on Mark. He was smiling.

_"Here it's safe, and here it's warm, and here the daisies guard, you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true," _We sang together.

_"Here is the place where I love you." _Mark finished.

"Mark, you won't miss us. You're going to forget about us. You were always an only child, you never had any older siblings. If anyone talks about an Alex or a Jamie, they're your imaginary siblings. You wanted a big brother and a big sister so bad you made them up in your head. We love you Mark, but you have to forget." I told him, tears in my eyes. _We're going to miss him, but its for the best._

* * *

_"For any students wishing tp join any after school clubs, the sign-up sheets are in front of the office." _The principle called from the intercom. I got up as the bell rang, freeing the seventh graders from math class. It was time for lunch now.

"Boo."

"You can't scare me like that anymore, Jamie." I scoffed, picking up my binder and text-book. I walked over to my locker and fumbled with my lock.

"You know, your combination is really easy to memorize. 35 13 7." Jamie smirked.

"Well, yours is easier, 6 36 6." I laughed, throwing my books into my locker and locking it.

"Come on." I grabbed Jamie's hand and began pulling him down the hallway.

"Alex where are we going?" Jamie asked, struggling to pull his hand free.

"To the office." I replied.

"Why?" He scoffed.

"Normal kids join clubs, that's exactly what we're going to do." I told him firmly. I let go of his hand when we reached the office. There was a gray fold-up table with multiple pieces of paper, each a sign up sheet for a different club.

"Should I put 'Hunter' or 'Salvatore'?" I asked him.

"For what?"

"Last name." I replied.

"Salvatore." I nodded.

"Which club did you join?" He asked.

"You mean _which _clubs did I sign _us _up for? I signed us up for a few. Improve, Welding, Robotics, The Basketball team and Marching Band." I smiled, placing down the pen.

"What?" He looked at the papers, as if he didn't believe me.

"What if some of these clubs are on the same days?" He smirked.

"They aren't. Basketball practice is on Mondays, Welding is on Tuesdays, Robotics on Wednesdays, Improve is on Thursday after school and Marching Band is Thursdays at 6:00." I smiled.

"Well, you signed me up for all these clubs but that doesn't mean that I have to actually show up." Jamie scoffed.

"Well, Jamie the more clubs you're in, the time you'll spend at school,"

"Why would I want to spend _more_ time at school? Frankly I don't like school all that much." Jamie retorted.

"Let me finish, the more time you spend at school, the less time you have to spend at home with Damon." I finished.

"So, how about that Basketball team?" Jamie smiled.

* * *

"Alex!" Jamie hissed when we were walking home from school.

"What?" I asked.

"Look." He pointed across the street, at a girl with dark hair. I knew who this was, it had been decades since we saw her.

"Katherine." I seethed. This, was the one who had told us she would help us find our brothers. This is the one who betrayed us.

"Come on." I hissed, crossing the street. I watched as Jamie flashed ahead of me, he pinned Katherine to wall.

"What are you doing?" She cried.

"Katherine." Jamie spat.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know who we are." Jamie hissed.

"I don't know you." She said pointing to Jamie. "But I do know you." She pointed to me.

"What do you mean? Alex and me were together when you turned us." Jamie scoffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is that you were the girl Stefan and Damon saved from the fire." She coughed, Jamie was holding her by her neck.

"Alex! Jamie!" A voice said in alarm. In moments I could feel someone holding back my arms, Jamie was beside me. The girl -Katherine- was coughing. I looked up at see my captor. _Stefan. _

"What were you doing?" He scoffed, releasing the both of us.

"That's Katherine! She's the vampire who betrayed us." Jamie hissed, pointing at the girl.

"I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena." She told us.

"Why don't we go back to the house before we draw attention to ourselves?" Stefan suggested. We all nodded and began walking down the side-walk.


	7. Chapter 7

"We're going to school!" Jamie called up the stairs.

"Wait! It's pouring rain, I'll give you a ride." Damon offered, he had a glass of alcohol in his hand.

"I'd rather walk."Jamie hissed, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll take you up on that offer." I smiled. Damon nodded, reaching for his car keys.

"You know he hates you." Stefan smirked.

"I could tell by his hostile actions, thank you Stefan." Damon scoffed.

"Well, it's your fault he hates you. You're the one who broke his neck _and _made them move out of the house that they loved." Stefan put his hands up innocently.

"Shut up Stefan." Damon growled, stepping outside. I grabbed my back-pack and followed after him.

"Do you want me to speak to Jamie for you?" I offered when we got into the truck. Damon turned the key and started driving.

"What? No. I don't care anymore, he can hate me if he wants." Damon shrugged. I just nodded. We drove in silence until we reached the school. I said goodbye before getting out. I walked in silence until I reached my locker. Saddie brushed past me roughly as she walked down the hall way. She hadn't spoken to me since I told, I thought about compelling her to forget. So that we would be friends again, but that's not fair for her. She should be able to make her own choices, that was why I told her in the first place; so she could make her own decisions.

"Hey, why don't we look at the list for basketball?" Jessica Benson suggested. Saddie had started hanging out with the two meanest girls in seventh grade, Jessica Benson and Amelia Fell. They thought they were better than everyone else, I hated them.

"Sure." Amelia shrugged. Amelia agreed with everything Jessica said. The three girls walked over to the bill board and read the names.

"_Alex Salvatore,_" Amelia read out loud.

"Who the hell is Alex Salvatore? They only Alex I know in this school is Alex Hunter." Jessica scoffed.

"Didn't you hear?" Saddie gasped. _She's faking that. She hates it when people do that. _

"Hear what?" Amelia asked.

"Ok, so when I used to hang out with that loser," I winced, _she's just saying that to fit in. _"She told me everything. She said that her mom told her and Jamie that they were adopted." Saddie laughed.

"Oh my god, Shut up!" Amelia smiled.

"No way!" Jessica scoffed.

"Yes way. They don't even live there anymore. As it turns out, they have two older brothers living in Mystic Falls at the Salvatore boarding house. Apparently the only reason they were sent away was because their brothers were too young to take care of them. They're old enough now so they wanted their baby brother and sister to come live with them." Saddie told, practically laughing.

"And they even changed their last names?" Amelia scoffed.

"Yes. They aren't Hunters, there isn't a reason that their last name should be Hunter." Saddie shrugged.

"I suppose, it sucks she's on our team though." Amelia scoffed.

"I know. On the bright side, Jamie is on the team too." Jessica smiled.

"He is so cute!" Amelia sighed.

"I guess so, if you're into guys like him." Saddie shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Amelia gasped. _It's gross that they like my brother, I wonder if he already knows? _

"Well, I think he's kind of a monster." Saddie shrugged. _Saddie! That's almost giving away what we are! _

"I don't think he is." Amelia said innocently.

"He is really nice." Jessica protested.

"He acts nice, but I think he's hiding what he really is." Saddie told them.

"Whatever, I don't care. He is freaking cute. Do you think he would say yes if I asked him out?" Jessica wondered out loud. _Gross!_

"Do it! He would totally say yes!" Amelia shouted. I was surprised no one else heard them.

"I'll do it at break." Jessica smiled before her and Amelia walked away.

"I have to go to my locker, I'll be right there!" Saddie called. If they heard her they showed no sign of it.

"Hi Alex." Saddie smiled. _I almost forgot her locker was right next to mine. _

"Look Alex, I was being a total jerk. I should just accept what you are because you are right, you're still you. You're still the same Alex that became my best friend. I was being stupid. You're not a monster; you're my best friend. I believe you; if you say that you and Jamie only eat animal blood, than I know you're telling the truth. Alex, is there any way you could forgive me?" Saddie asked.

"Saddie, there's something I want you to know. There's something I made you forget,"

"Wait, you can make me forget things?" Saddie's eyes widened.

"Yes, I can compel you to forget things." I said, ashamed.

"How may times have you ever used it on me?" Saddie asked.

"Once. It was the day you came back from the founder's day festival." I told her the truth.

"I was sick for three days."

"No, you weren't sick, you were scared. You were scared about what happened to me." I said.

"Could you tell me what really happened? I trust you will tell me the truth." Saddie asked me. I glanced up at the clock. _8:10_.

"We have time. Classes don't start until 8:35." I told her. We walked outside and into the forest. We went to our favorite oak tree and sat. I began to tell her everything.

"That night at the founders festival, something went off. You couldn't hear it, but I could. Damon told me it was a thing for vampires, only they could hear it. It hurt so bad, I was on my knees. Two police officers came, they stabbed me with a needle and hauled me away. You were freaking out, screaming at them but they ignored you. They took me to a basement. They took everyone who was effected by the noise to the basement. They spread gasoline everywhere and pull out a lighter. They ran away, leaving us all there to die,"

"How did you get out?" Saddie asked in disbelief.

"My brother, Stefan came. He only planned on rescuing my other brother, Damon but Damon saw me there, a child coughing in the smoke and he refused to let me die. So they saved me too. I found out they were brothers the next day. On the third day of school when you came I compelled you to think you were sick for three days, that I had slept over at your house that night. I compelled you to forget what had happened there that night." I finished.

"Alex, could you compel me to forget you're a vampire?" Saddie asked.

"What?" I asked again.

"I want to forget that you're a vampire." Saddie repeated.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Alex, it's never going to be the same way it was before. I would always be afraid of you, even if I wasn't showing it. I had to work up so much courage, just to come out here with you, where we are alone. Alex, I would never trust you like I used to, unless you make me forget. Alex, I am begging you, to make me forget. When I look at you, all I see is a monster. My heart knows you're still Alex, but my mind thinks that Alex died and became a murderous monster. Alex please, I don't want to think about you as a monster." Saddie pleaded.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked her again.

"Yes. This is what I want." Saddie insisted.

"Alright." I nodded.

"Thank you." Saddie sighed.

"Saddie, You're going to forget what I told you. Jamie and me are just regular kids like you. You're older than me by a month, and we were in a fight. It was a silly fight but we're over it now. We're best friends again."

"We were in a fight, but we're best friends again." She repeated.

"Saddie we should probably get back to the school." I looked at my watch, 8:28.

"You're right, let's go." Saddie smiled, leading the way. _I'm glad I have my best friend back. _


	8. Chapter 8

"I see you two are hanging out again." Jammie smiled as he placed his lunch tray on the table. He took a seat beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jessica and Amelia storming over to us.

"Here comes trouble." I muttered as they reached our table.

"Saddie! What are you doing?" Amelia gasped.

"Why are you hanging out with that loser?" Jessica scoffed.

"She isn't a loser, she's my best friend." Saddie hissed.

"Like seriously Saddie, I thought you were cooler than that." Amelia scoffed.

"Oh hi Jamie." Jessica smiled, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hello Jessica." Jamie said, taking a bite from his salad that he had brought from home, just like the rest of us he couldn't stand the green goop.

"So Jamie, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me?" Jessica asked, hope gleaming in her eyes. _Gross! The idea of Jamie dating her is revolting! _

"Are you joking?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"Does it look like I am?" Jessica shrugged, she relaxed. _She thinks he's going to say yes! I hope he doesn't, I'll never hear the end of it from her if he does. _

"Did you seriously think I would say yes when not even thirty-seconds ago you called my twin sister a loser? Sorry Jessica, but you can't insult my sister like that and expect me to go out with you." Jamie told her, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Whatever." Jessica scoffed, walking away with her chin held high. Amelia stumbled after her.

"Could you imagine Jamie and Jessica?" Saddie asked.

"Gross! Makes me want to throw up." I scoffed.

"Jessica can be a nice person, she just chooses not to." Jamie shrugged.

"Whatever," Saddie put her hands up in surrender.

"And Saddie? You better keep your promise to Alex, If you tell anyone,"

"Jamie!" I hissed, shoving him hard. I pulled him away from the table.

"Alex, what us is it?" He scoffed, rubbing his should where I shoved him.

"I compelled Saddie to forget." I hissed quietly.

"Then I should probably avoid bringing that up." Jamie said.

"You think?" I scoffed,sitting back down.

"Jamie, what were you saying? I better keep what promise?" Saddie asked.

"Nothing." Jamie mumbled.

"No, tell me. What promise am I supposed to keep?" Saddie prompted.

"Who I like. You need to keep your promise that you aren't going to tell anyone who I like." I said quickly.

"Seriously? Why are you worried about that? I wouldn't tell a soul. Besides, Alex knows who I like. That's what best friends do, we tell each other everything." Saddie smiled. _Then I'm a horrible best friend. _

* * *

"Come on." I pulled Jamie through the door.

"Do I have to?" Jamie complained. He hated the fact that I was making him spend more time with Damon. Stefan, he didn't mind but his hatred for Damon grew stronger every day.

"Yes." I hissed. I forced him to sit on the couch while Damon walked down the stairs.

"I hate this." Jamie scoffed.

"The feeling is mutual, little brother." Damon sighed, sitting on the opposite couch. _Oh well, it's better than nothing. _

"Alex, what exactly are you trying to prove from this? This isn't going to matter. Once we're finished here, I'm going to go back to hating him. Maybe even more than before." Jamie retorted.

"Why can't you two get along? You're brothers, stop your mimicking and get over it already." Elena scoffed as she entered the room. She was over a lot with Stefan.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." Jamie snapped. He didn't like her, she reminded him too much of Katherine.

"Alex can I just go? There's something weird about Tyler Lockwood uncle Mason, I want to find out what." Damon asked.

"Mason? I thought the person who troubled your mind was John Gilbert." I frowned.

"Well, he knows Stefan and me are vampires, might as well ignore him for now. I have the sheriff as my friend, so if he went to her she wouldn't believe him." Damon shrugged.

"Did you compel her to be your friend?" Jamie retorted. I jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Elena could you get that?" I asked. _they are going to sit here and talk it through, I don't care if it takes them all day. _

"Hey Elena, is Stefan here?" I heard a voice I didn't quite recognise. It belonged to a girl.

"He'll be back soon. It's just me, Damon, Alex and Jamie." Elena said.

"Ah, the baby vamps. Now that I think about it, could I speak to them?" the girl asked. _It's Caroline. She's the only other person that knows we're vampires. _

"Yeah come on in." Elena said, her voice getting closer. I was right, it was Caroline. As soon as I was distracted, Damon runs off. I look back and he's gone. Jamie's still sitting though.

"So, what exactly did you guys do to make Jessica cry? She came home crying today after school. She said, 'Stupid Salvatore' before going up to her room crying. I knew she must have meant you two because she doesn't even know Damon and Stefan." Caroline asked, looking us both in the eye. _I forgot Jessica was Caroline's cousin, she moved in with them after her parents died, four years ago. _

"Well, she came to our table at lunch and starting making fun of Alex. Then she turned to me like she hadn't said those things and asked if I wanted to date her." Jamie said, embarrassed.

"What did you say?" Caroline's eyes widened. Jamie kept his head down, clearly too embarrassed to say more.

"He said that she can't insult me in front of him and then expect him to go out with her." I told her.

"Wow. Jessica is such a baby! _That's _why she was crying?" Caroline laughed.

Wait, I thought you would like, slap me or something for making your cousin cry?" Jamie frowned.

"Slap you? Jamie are you crazy? One, I hate Jessica. I wanted to know why she was crying so I could tease her about it. Two, I wouldn't slap you because I'm scared you'll rip my head off." She laughed.

"No, I wouldn't do that. That's more Damon's style." Jamie retorted, spitting out '_Damon'_ in disgust.

"You know baby Salvatore, there is something we have in common; our hatred for your brother." Caroline scoffed.


	9. Chapter 9

"What was the first thing they removed?" Mr. McMann asked. I carefully drew a heart on my notebook. We were learning about mummification in social studies class, no one was really paying attention though. I glanced around the class, no one raised their hand to answer. My gaze rested on Jamie, his eyes were on the clock. I knew what he was waiting for, once the bell rang social studies would be over, and our Improve team would leave for our first competition.

"Jamie, why don't you tell us?" Mr. McMann suggested.

"No thank you." Jamie said politely. I knew that was coming. I could by the way Jamie smiled, that wasn't the end of it, he was going to entertain the class for the final three minutes.

"It wasn't an option, Mr. Hunter." Mr. McMann said, annoyed.

"Didn't you hear? So it turns out my last name really isn't Hunter, apparently my last name is really Salvatore. You were on the top of my list for people to know. Jamie Salvatore. It has a ring to it, don't you think? I like it much better than Jamie Hunter." Jamie smiled.

"Jamie, will you please just answer the question?" Mr. McMann asked.

"Question? What question? I don't quite remember raising my hand." Jamie frowned.

"Jamie," Mr. McMann warned.

"Mr. McMann," Jamie said, mimicking Mr. McMann's tone. A few kids giggled.

"Jamie just answer the question." Mr. McMann grumbled.

"I would but I don't know what the question is." Jamie prompted. I raised my hand slightly. _Sorry Jamie, enough is enough. _I thought.

"Alex, what was the first thing they removed from the body?" Mr. McMann asked, relieved.

"The brain. The Egyptians would insert a hook through the nose and pull out the brain." I replied.

"Thank you! At least one Hunter can answer a question." Mr. McMann smiled as he turned back to the board.

"Mr. McMann?" Jamie asked.

"Yes Jamie?" He asked, bored.

"Are your hearing aids turned on? Or do you just have short-term memory loss? I told you thirty-seconds ago, our last name isn't Hunter! It's Salvatore! _S-a-l-v-a-t-o-r-e! _Come on Mr. McMann, spell it out. _S-a-l-v,_" Jamie was interrupted by the bell. A few boys high-fived him on the way out, the girls just giggled as they walked by him.

"Well, Mr. Salvatore, I want a word with you." Mr. McMann hissed.

"Sorry Mr. McMann, can't chit-chat right now. Our Improve team is leaving for our competition, wish us luck!" Jamie called as he walked out the door. I rolled my eyes, walking over to the teacher.

"If only your brother had manners like you did, Alex." Mr. McMann sighed.

"Mr. McMann, your going to forget Jamie's smart remarks, socials class was as boring as it is everyday" I said, looking into his eyes.

"Socials was as boring as always." Mr. McMann repeated as I walked out of class.

* * *

"Hi, My name is Alex from Mystic Middle School, and this is our theme event." I smiled at the crowd. The Vic High gym was filled with family and friends coming to watch their class mates and kids on stage.

"Alex, pick a piece of paper out of this bowl." said one of the referees. I nodded and reached my hand in, pulling out a parchment of paper. I handed them the paper and joined my team in the huddle. It was me, Jamie, Saddie, Amelia, Jessica, Darren, Molly and Andrew.

"Mystic Middle School, your theme is Vampires!" The referee called out. I glanced at Jamie. He shook his head. _He's right, there no way they could know. It's just a coincidence. _

"I never put that theme in there." The referee frowned.

"This is Mystic Middle School doing their theme event with a theme of Vampires, we'll start in five, four, three, two one, go, go, go!" The referee called. We broke out of our huddle and kneeled down. Andrew and Darren did a small scene about Halloween. Molly, Amelia and Jessica sang a silly song. Jamie did a scene on Count Dracula.

"Thirty-seconds!" The referee called.

"Jamie!" I whispered.

"What?" He asked. I whispered my idea in his ear and he nodded. He clapped his hands, signaling that it was his turn.

"Strike three! You're out!" I shouted, motioning with my thumb.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"What does it look like? I'm being an _umpire._" I scoffed. The crowd laughed.

"Didn't you hear the referee? He said _vampire _not _umpire_! Jamie retorted. The crowd laughed some more. The referee blew his whistle, signalling that our scene was over.

"And scene!" We shouted, leaping and slamming our hands on the floor.

"I think we did pretty good." Andrew sighed.

"We did well, for a team of all grade sevens." Molly smiled.

"I hope we placed." Jamie sighed, bending down to drink water from the fountain.

"That isn't our biggest problem." a voice from behind us scoffed. I turned to see Damon, his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie demanded.

"I couldn't miss the baby Salvatore's first Improve competition!" Damon teased, pinching our cheeks. I shoved him back roughly.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked, annoyed.

"Well, I found out an interesting secret about Tyler Lockwood's uncle, Mason Lockwood." Damon smirked.

"What?" I prompted.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf."


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you going to do about Mason Lockwood?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to the founder's celebration. Mason Lockwood is sure to be there, by that the two of you are going as well." Damon said. I laughed as Jamie spit out his orange juice, sending the orange liquid flying across the table.

"No way I'm going to that celebration." He scoffed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"You would have thought being alive for over one hundred years you would have picked up some manners somewhere." Damon scoffed.

"I'm not going to the celebration." Jamie repeated.

"You're a Salvatore, you have to go. We went to the very first party!" Damon scoffed.

"I don't care. I don't want to go, and you can't make me." Jamie hissed.

"You have to and you will, or else." Damon threatened.

"Or else what? What are you to do, go get father? News flash Damon, father's dead." Jamie retorted. Stefan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I glared at Jamie until he realised what he had just said.

"Stefan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Jamie apologised.

"It's alright." Stefan smiled, walking away.

"I'm going to school." Jamie announced, grabbing his back-pack. Damon got up but Jamie shoved him back into his chair.

"We don't need a ride, especially from you." He hissed, walking out of the dining hall.

"Have you tried apologising to him?" I suggested when it was just Damon and me.

"No, I'm not going to either. I couldn't care less what that little brat thought about me." Damon scoffed.

"No." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Damon, you haven't turned off your emotions, have you?" I asked.

"What would make you think I turned off my emotions?"

"Well, you don't care what Jamie thinks of you, you did before." I frowned.

"No, I didn't turn my emotions off. I just don't care what Jamie thinks of me." Damon told me.

"Okay, well just maybe try apologising to him." I suggested.

"It's no use Alex, he doesn't want to forgive me so I'm over it. Now go to school, you're going to be late." Damon shoved me gently out of the boarding house. I walked along the side the side of the road. I stopped when I came to Wickery bridge. I had heard stories about Wickery bridge, Stefan's girlfriend, Elena had almost died when her parents car fell into the river. Stefan had come to her rescue, her dad made Stefan rescue Elena first and by the time Stefan came back her dad was gone. I shuddered at the thought. _Elena knows how it feels to lose her parents. _I walked to school, thinking about Jamie and Damon. _Why won't they forgive each other? _

"Alex!" Saddie called, she was standing on a rock in front of the school.

"Hi Saddie." I smiled as she was within ear-shot.

"Are you going to the founder's day party today?" I asked her.

"Yes. Are you still going to go?" She asked.

"Of course. Just because I'm not a _Hunter _anymore doesn't mean I'm not one of the founding families. The Salvatore's are one of the founding families too." I told her. _I'm still a hunter just not the way she thinks. _

"Great!" She smiled.

"Saddie, have you seen Jamie around?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he was heading for the basket-ball court." Saddie shrugged.

"Thanks Saddie," I said, brushing past her.

"You know, it's weird." Saddie said, following me.

"What's weird?" I asked.

"Well, when you still lived with the Hunters, Jamie was always with you. It was rare to see you without him at your side but now that you live with Damon and Stefan it's rare to see him _with_ you. What happened?" Saddie asked as we reached the basket-ball court.

"Things changed." I shrugged, watching Jamie shoot baskets. He could shoot anywhere in the court and still get it in. Saddie was amazed, but I knew better.

"Will you quit staring at me?" Jamie scoffed.

"Hey Jamie!" Saddie smiled. I rolled my eyes. _Could she be any more obvious? _

"What do you want Alex?" Jamie asked.

"What makes you think I want something?" I scoffed.

"Well, you're here." Jamie retorted.

"That doesn't mean I want something." I scoffed.

"Why else would you be here?" Jamie smirked.

"Maybe I wanted to play basket-ball with my twin brother." I scoffed.

"You and I both know that's a lie. Spit it out Alex, what do you want?" Jamie sighed as it started to rain. It started off slow but within moments it was pouring. Jamie started walking away from the basket-ball court.

"I want to talk to you," I told him. _Might as well get it over with, no more stalling._

"If it's about me and Damon, you're just wasting your time." he scoffed, brushing past me roughly. I grabbed his arm, I wasn't going to let him go that easily. I could hear the bell ring but I didn't care, I was going to talk to my brother.

"Saddie, why don't you go ahead? We'll catch up." I told her. She nodded and raced to the door where she would be dry.

"Alex, let me go." Jamie scoffed.

"No, why won't you forgive Damon?" I hissed.

"Because! Just leave me alone about it Alex." Jamie growled, pulling his arm free from my grasp.

"Jamie," I hissed.

"You know what's weird Alex?" He asked.

"What?" I scoffed.

"That you seem to be the only one who's affected by Damon and me ignoring each other. I don't care, Damon doesn't care and Stefan sure as hell doesn't want to get involved. _You_ are the only one who cares, why?" He asked.

"Because I can't stand to see my two brothers fighting like this." I told him.

"Well just stop, cause nothing you say is going to make me forgive him." Jamie hissed.

"Jamie,where are you going? The school is _that_ way," I scoffed, pointing towards the office.

"Alex, you just made me realise that you are never going to stop bothering me like this, so I'm leaving." He said.

"Leaving?" I asked.

"Yes, I leaving. I thought I found my sister, but I didn't. I'm going to find her, alone. I want my sister, Alex Salvatore back." Jamie spat, walking away.

"Jamie wait," I said, grabbing his sleeve.

"Leave me alone!" He hissed, shoving me backwards. I let go of his arm and fell into a mud puddle. I stood up and brushed myself off but when I looked back, Jamie was gone and I knew I wouldn't see him again, at least for while. _I may have found my brothers, but I lost the one who was there for me. Forever and Always, had no meaning now. _


	11. Chapter 11

"Alex, are you coming?" Saddie asked. I had thought about Jamie, about where he would have gone. Saddie grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They were at the founder's day celebration. The sky was a bright blue and the sun was shining, it was beautiful.

"Want to go get a drink?" Saddie suggested.

"Sure." Alex shrugged. She and Saddie walked over to an under-covered area where they're were tables of things.

"Hi Saddie, Hi Alex. Would you like some lemonade?" Their friend, Molly Grove asked.

"Sure." Alex shrugged as Saddie and her each picked up a glass. Once Alex took a large sip she knew something was wrong. Her throat stung and she was doubling over on her knees. She began coughing but it still stung. _Vervain. _

"Alex, are you alright?" Molly cried. Sadie was pulling me to my feet. I felt so weak I could barely stand. And then I felt myself being jabbed in the arm. I glanced over to see a police officer. Sheriff Forbes was standing beside him, disappointed.

"I didn't think you could be one of them." She sighed as the police officer hauled me away. Saddie had held onto to my hand but she was forced to let go. I closed my eyes and all I could see was darkness.

* * *

When I awoke, I wasn't in a burning building like last time. I was in a cellar, and I wasn't alone. There were two police officers and Sherif Forbes. I could hear soft breathing so I looked beside me to see Damon and Stefan. _They know about us, Jamie must have told them before he left. _My heart raced at the thought of my brother betraying me but I pushed it away. _No, someone else had told them. Jamie would never betray me. Besides, he couldn't betray us without betraying himself. _

"How can you walk in the day light?" Sheriff Forbes asked Damon. He remained silent, he only stifled a cough. I heard him dry out in pain as the sherif shot a wooden bullet into his leg.

"How can you walk in the sun light?" Sherif Forbes asked again, with more force.

"I'm no going to tell you that." Damon winced from the pain. Sherif Forbes raised her gun towards me. Our eyes locked as he finger touched the trigger. _This is it, she knows about us and she's going to kill us. Jamie must have known about her, and he left while he still could._

"No!" I heard someone scream. It was a blur as the gun was knocked from Sheriff's Forbes hand and the other two officers fell. Caroline stood facing her mother, blood from the officers splattered on her face.

"Hi Mom." Caroline said, her fangs showing.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke in my room. Damon or Stefan must have carried me there because I awoke on my bed. I slowly stood up and glanced out the window. The sun stung my eyes, but not so much that it hurt. I walked out into the hall and glanced into Jamie's room. I don't know why I thought he would be there but I felt my heart sink as I realised he wasn't. I walked downstairs to see Damon sitting on the couch, drinking.

"Where's the other one?" Damon asked, taking a long drink from the bottle.

"He left. I don't think he's coming back." I told him, sitting down at the table.

"He hated me that much, huh?" Damon said, more to himself than to me. I ran over and took his drink, motioning to him that I wasn't afraid to dump it.

"You do realise I am stronger than you." Damon frowned, making no effort to get it back.

"You and Stefan have been keeping things from me. Like how you turned Caroline into a vampire?" I hissed, ignoring his question.

"We didn't turn her." Damon scoffed.

"Then who did?" I demanded, handing him back his bottle.

"It's not your concern." Damon scoffed.

"If there is another vampire in town, don't you think I deserve to know?" I hissed.

"Like I said, it's not your concern." Damon scoffed. I scowled and stomped out of the room. Instead of going to school, I went up to Jamie's room. Everything was exactly where it was when he left. I lay down on his bed. I search my memories for Jamie. I remember the day Damon and Stefan died, when Jamie ran to me crying when he found father's body. I remember running outside, finding Damon's and Stefan's bodies missing from where they were killed the night before. I remember when Jonathan Gilbert sent us away to boarding school, how we were teased when the other kids found out about us being orphans. I remembered whispering to him in the middle of the night, telling him what I thought of Damon and Stefan being a live. I remember being afraid to tell him at first, thinking he would think I was being unreasonable. But did believe me, he wanted them to be alive just as much as I did. I remember when Katherine came to us in the night, telling us we were right. She promised to help us find Damon and Stefan, we were foolish to believe her. If I had known that finding them would pull my bond with Jamie apart then I would have denied her offer. I would have rather died there, with Jamie. But now he's gone. I lost my twin brother and there's no one I can blame but myself.

***Six Months Later***

I lay, curled up on Jamie's bed. I rarely left his room now, I kept praying he would come back. Damon told the school we went to visit our uncle in Detroit, it didn't matter now because it was summer vacation. I rarely ate, Stefan would sometimes bring me a blood bag but sometimes I refused. I didn't want to eat, I wanted my twin brother back. I swallowed hard, and placed my feet on the cold, wood floor. I slowly walked downstairs. Like usual, I was alone. I don't know where Damon and Stefan went everyday, I didn't really care either. I sat down, picked up my journal and wrote.

_It's been six months. Jamie still isn't home. I try to tell myself he'll be home any minute now, that he'll be in my arms any moment telling me he would never leave me again. But as the days go by, my dream face reality. I don't know if he will ever be back, but I have to keep hoping because I don't want to give up on him, just like I didn't want to give up on Damon and Stefan. _I closed my journal and sat there, twirling my pencil in my hand. I jumped as the door opened.

"Well, looks like the baby vamp has joined us again." Damon scoffed. I couldn't help but smile, it has been a while since I heard Damon joke around. Stefan was right behind him. Caroline, Elena, Alaric and Bonnie were at his side.

"Hi Alex." Caroline smiled. I didn't reply, I just sat on the couch, ignoring them as I normally did when they came into Jamie's room.

"The dance is tonight, we'll all take turns guarding Elena. Klaus might make his first move tonight." Stefan said, almost forgetting I was there.

"I don't need to be guarded!" Elena scoffed.

"Yes, you do." Damon hissed. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Caroline asked in a low whisper. It didn't really matter, I knew she was talking about me.

"The only thing you can do to help me is bring Jamie back." I hissed, slamming the front door as I walked outside. I slammed my fist on a rock, cracking it in two. _Jamie, where are you? _

I walked down the street, not really caring where I was going. I stopped, my mind racing. I narrowed my eyes, unsure whether the sun was making me see things or if he was actually there. I rubbed my eyes, when I looked back he wasn't there. _No, I didn't see Jamie. I was just seeing what I wanted to see. Jamie wasn't actually there. _

"Alex." I looked up to see Elena.

"Hi Elena." I smiled, there was something about her that was different but I couldn't quite figure out what. I looked down around her neck and noticed what was wrong, she wasn't wearing her vervain necklace, she was wearing a necklace that was like mine. It had a sapphire in the middle. I knew who this was, it was _not _Elena.

"I'm sorry about Jamie." she said, her face showed compassion. _I wonder how hard that was for her. _I slapped her with the back of my hand.

"You aren't Elena! I know exactly who you are." I hissed, turning away.

"I guess you aren't as stupid as I thought you were." Katherine hissed. I felt her hands around my neck before everything went black.

I awoke a few hours later, I could feel chains around my hand and feet but I was too weak to break them. _They injected vervain into my system, that's why I am so weak. _

"Where am I?" I ask, coughing. My vision is blurry, I can't see my surroundings or anyone there. But I can tell there are other people in the room.

"That's not important." I hear someone's voice, I don't recognise it but I know it's a man.

"Why am I here?" I ask, my vision starts coming back I'm staring at a wall.

"You will see soon enough." he laughs, I can tell by his tone that he is smiling. I hear footsteps and I feel him grab me. He spun me around and I'm staring at other people in the room. I swallow hard, I don't recognise all of them, but one of them I do. It's been a while since I've seen him, but it's him. He sits on the opposite side of the room as me, he's unconscious. I smile, even though I don't know where we are I'm glad to see Jamie.

**I won't be updating my stories for a while, I got my laptop taken away. I'll try to update when I can. **


End file.
